Compendium: Memories
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Memories: Mankind discovers the existence of Equestria and plans to conquer it. However, they want to gather more information to avoid unexpected surprises; Peter is sent to Ponyville to do the job, but he soon discovers that the small equines will make him change his ideals.


_**Memories**_

_**Written by: Xfiles90210**_

_True friendship is powerful and everlasting, so much that changes minds. It changes determinations. It makes anyone to do things that he thought he would never do. It's even miraculous. After all, like ponies said, friendship is magic._

**Prologue**

After thinking about the chances of expanding our glorious nation, my leaders finally made the decision of sending me to make some research on a particular land. A land not populated by humans, but ponies. Little is known about them aside of being ruled by two goddess sisters. It's speculated they're somehow related to the sun and the moon, but they are not sure. My mission will be gathering information related to strategic resources as well as their culture and their combat strength based on their army. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, but then I accepted after my father, a renowned war hero, said it was the perfect opportunity to show my talent as an informer (or a spy).

**Day 0: **Commander Edward R., who's the leader of the operation, ordered me to write reports of my progress every so often. As long as he doesn't order me to kill anyone then I'll follow his orders without hesitation. I'm near a Village belonging to Equestria named Ponyville; it's quite small and the ponies here seem to be naive. I'll do the old trick of pretending to be robbed and hurt so they would help me and take me to their village. It's going to be an easy task after all.

**The Story**

**Day 1:** Right now I'm at the hotel of Ponyville. My trick of pretending being victim of an assault close to the Village was successful. Some ponies took me to the nursery to make sure I was fine. This Village is strange and colorful, but those ponies are very friendly and polite. After I got out of the nursery a pony with a pink coat and mane named Pinkie threw a welcoming party for me. Although there was no alcohol, drugs nor sex (not that I'm into bestiality) it wasn't a bad party after all. Just as I suspected, those ponies are naive. They don't consider me as a threat nor a stranger, they consider me as a friend.

**Day 2:** I made a great progress today. That pony named Pinkie answered to all my questions without any suspicion. I even took notes of the most relevant things:

- A purple pony named Twilight, who lives in a library, is actually a student of the goddess princess Celestia. I will try to befriend her in order to try to get closer to the deity.

- The ecosystem in this land is not changed by nature, but it's changed by ponies; from taking care of the animals to change the seasons of the year. It seems that the Pegasi ponies play an important role on these events. I will keep this in mind when the time comes.

- The only ponies that control magic are the unicorns. They may represent a threat during the invasion, so I will figure out the location of the most powerful ones.

- The politic system here is not very different to the ones I know: Equestria is ruled by two princesses (monarchy), but Ponyville is governed by a Mayor (democracy).

- Their main source of food is the apple farm outside the village. Coincidentally, one of the peasants (or cowponies) is Pinkie's friend. She mentioned her name, but I forgot it. This represents a valuable info on the strategic resources of this land.

- They don't have a religion as they're already ruled by deities. I wonder how powerful are those winged Unicorns.

Actually I see that Pinkie's friends may play an important role on Ponyville. I asked her to introduce me (and befriend them of course) to her friends.

**Day 4:** I got nothing relevant today. I only learned some information about the ponies' strange tattoos on their flanks (Pinkie said they're called cutie marks). They don't represent a hierarchical order as I thought; they only show the pony's main skill. So far I haven't seen one that represents something related to combat (like a weapon or an emblem), so I have two theories: or they are not skilled in combat, or they are good on combat but they're better at another skill.

**Day 6:** Another progress was made. Now I know Pinkie's friends and they consider me as a friend. I also found out they didn't know anything about the existence of mankind; not even the bookworm pony named Twilight. This fact made the process a little harder. I took note about their most important aspects for determine their importance of their roles onPonyville:

- Twilight Sparkle, Unicorn. Just as Pinkie said, she's not only the student of Celestia but a faithful one, which means she has a close link to her. However, she can only communicate to her by using a little particular dragon named Spike. I won't explain the process because I don't fully understand how it works, but I'll find out later.

- Rarity, Unicorn. Fancy tailor unicorn. She's not very important to the plans, however she's still a unicorn and I don't know if she is as powerful as Twilight. I will keep an eye on her to see if she could represent a threat.

- Rainbow Dash, Pegasus. She claims to be the fastest flier in Ponyville by arguing she can clean the clouds "in ten seconds flat", although I perceived her as a tomboy, but I'm not sure. Her skill makes her a high valuable subject in Ponyville (and my research).

- Fluttershy, Pegasus. Little shy Pegasus with pink mane and yellow coat. Not much is known about her, only that her specialty is the animal caring. Her case is similar to Rarity, so I need to gather more information about her to determine the true importance of her role.

- Pinkie Pie, Earth Pony. A pony who works at Sugarcube Corner (a pastry shop). She will be the hardest subject to analyze due to her randomness, but most of the time she's happy, overactive and also she throws parties at the pastry frequently. I heard from Twilight she breaks the fourth wall sometimes, but I don't know what that is. I wouldn't consider her as a threat, but her randomness intrigues me. I will keep gathering info about her.

- Applejack, Earth Pony. She and her family are the ones who take care of the apple farm (obvious state, but I still write it). She proudly said her farm feeds the entire population of Ponyville and even on some close towns. With that statement I see there are more villages nearby and that her farm is the most important food source in Ponyville.

With the information I got so far I could say a small army is enough to conquer this Village, but I'll stay a little longer to research ponies are very intriguing.

**Day 7:** I felt a strange sensation today. I almost got caught by an adult dragon when I was on my way to give the first reports to Commander Edward, but my friends saved me. Their friendship is surprising to me. My human friends would surely give up and leave me alone, but those ponies overcame their fear and saved me. They actually consider me as a friend. I don't know why I'm feeling bad, my mission is to gather information and leave, but I'm in doubt now. What if we're making a mistake? What if those ponies don't deserve to be invaded and we should make an alliance instead? I need to stop thinking about this. That kind of friendship (between a human and ponies) it's simply strange and stupid, but somehow I'm starting to feel different. I hope it doesn't interfere with my plans.

**Day 8:** I felt weird again. Pinkie threw a surprise party just for me. I can't believe those ponies didn't only save me from a painful death, but made me a party to feel better. At first I felt confused as a treacherous tear dropped from my eye, but then I felt... happy. I don't know for how long I can be deceiving them. I don't want to betray my friends, but what can I do? On the one hand there's my career at the army; a career I chose and I've been enjoying for my entire life. On the other hand there are those true friends, friends who will never leave me alone. I really hope my duty ends soon. I thought for a moment about lying to commander Edward about the military situation, but I'm afraid he won't believe a word because he already thinks this land will be easy to invade and conquer

**Day 11:** I found out Commander Edward is planning to use the project "walker"; an experimental weapon that raises the dead by using infected parasprites. He told me he won't take any risks due to the magic of the unicorns and the flying ability of the Pegasi. He also said this is also the perfect place for the first outbreak. I'm worried, very worried, but I can't do much without being considered as a traitor (and traitors are considered as the worst kind of person between my people). However, they are still planning the outbreak date, so I have time to warn the ponies in Ponyville.

**Day 13:** They don't talk to me anymore, no pony consider me as a friend. They only consider me as a phony. I don't know why I thought they would understand and forgive me after explaining everything. Luckily, not everything is lost. They're leaving the Village and Edward doesn't suspect anything. I guess I'll have to get some corpses from the pony cemetery to avoid any suspicion. The army will release the infected parasprites tomorrow, I need to hurry.

**Day 15:** Edward showed me some photos of Ponyville taken by a recon plane. All I saw was a forsaken land. A land where my friends used to all I feel now is satisfaction because the commander thinks no pony survived when actually they're warning the other Villages right now.

**Day 20:** I'm writing right now just because I want to vent my anger. The commander never told me he spread the parasprites all over Equestria and ordered to attack the sky cities with harriers and anti-air artilliery. He even said with a smile on his mouth that this invasion was too easy and fast as there was only little civilian resistance. He even dared to say my reports were useless after all. My next step is to find survivors. I hope my friends are still alive. My god, what has the Commander done to those ponies?

**Day 25:** With the excuse of searching for a possible resistance army, Edward approved my petition to use the top secret project "eyes in the sky". Finally I'll be able to find survivors without having to face the walkers.

**Day 29:** Even with the use of the Blackbird it still takes time to search on a Village. So far I've found nopony alive on Ponyville, Manehattan and the Rock Farms at the east side of that fact, I still have hope. I know there are survivors somewhere. I feel it.

**Day 34:** I've searched through the south part of Equestria without any good results. All I saw was those walkers wandering on the streets. There's blood and remains of dead ponies everywhere: on the floor, on the walls, on the ceilings. I can't stand to see those horrible scenes anymore, but I need to keep searching.

**Day 44:** There's nothing! There are no survivors!On every village and city I searched I only saw corpses and walkers feeding on them, I want to forget those memories of those poor dead ponies. Fortunately, there's still one Village left to be searched: Appleloosa. There's a slim chance of finding survivors, but I will find out tommorrow.

**Day 45:** After many days of frustration and sadness, I finally found some survivors in an abandoned mine close to plane's heat scan detected six survivors. Maybe it's the princess, or maybe those are some lucky ponies, but I'll need to inquire it by my own. I don't care if I have to eliminate all the walkers in the area. I'm just looking for redemption and forgiveness.

**Day 46:** Commander Edward doesn't know I'm here and I doubt he will. He's in the capital city having a meeting with my leaders, planning what to do with the recently conquered lands. I discovered the survivors' identity, but they didn't feel happy at all when they saw me. After all, they shouldn't feel happy after what they saw and how they lost their loved ones. The survivors are Twilight, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom (younger sister of Applejack), Pinkie Pie and Rarity. They don't talk to me, but at least they didn't try to hurt me. I need their forgiveness

**Day 48:** Once again I witnessed the power of friendship. At last they forgave me. After the reconciliation I heard what happened to them after the outbreak in Ponyville:

-Twilight: She and Applejack (along with her familiars) traveled to Appleloosa to warn the others, but it was too late. They were swarmed by of walkers. Applejack, Big Mac and Braeburn gave their lives by diverting the undead while the others escaped. About Twilight's dragon, he didn't want to leave Ponyville. He stayed to fight, but he didn't make it. I wonder how I didn't see him while I was setting the dead Ponies from the cemetery all over Ponyville that day.

-Princess Luna: She and her sister fought against the hordes of walkers in Canterlot. Unfortunately there were too many of them and the princesses were swarmed. Before they were reached by the swarm, Celestia told Luna to take care of Equestria. After that she used her magic to teleport Luna to this place. She thought her sister was still alive, however I said I found no survivors when I searched on Canterlot. She started to cry after I said this, and I regret about telling her that.

-Rainbow Dash: When she heard Cloudsdale was under attack, she went there to defend her home. During the fight she was almost killed by the anti-air artillery. Now she can't even fly, her wings have been heavily damaged and not even Twilight can heal them. She was crying in anguish while she looked at her wings. She only said her dreams of becoming a member of the Wonder Bolts were crushed, crushed as her city was.

-Apple Bloom: She travelled to Appleloosa with Applejack. Twilight brought her here after they were swarmed. She is now holding an orange pony plushie while lamenting and saying "you'll be always with me, right sis? Please don't leave me alone, you promised you'll be with me no matter what."

-Pinkie Pie: She somehow escaped from Ponyville during the outbreak. She's neither happy nor smiling anymore. Her mane is now flat and she's slowly losing her sanity. Twilight says she was found in the Rock Farm where she grew up with her coat covered in blood, holding a knife, surrounded by dead ponies and saying "My dear family, do not worry about the walkers. Auntie Pinkie ensured you won't feel the pain I'm feeling. After all, all we need is a good laugh". Poor Pinkie,it's very likely her psychological damage is irreversible. Her arms are tied now, but she's still a threat to the other ponies.

-Rarity: She went to Canterlot with her sister Sweetie Belle to warn the others, but they had the same luck as Twilight. She told me that when they arrived there, everypony was dead. All she remembers is she started to run away after seeing the bodies. She ran for a long time while she was wishing those memories to be gone. When she stopped running, she almost fainted when she realized she left her sister alone. The white unicorn has no emotions now; not after seeing the corpses and after losing her sister. Her eyes, they have no emotions. It's like they see through your soul.

They all lost their hope. They're all just waiting for the end. They all only want a miracle or a quick and painless death at least. I offered to hide them while this ends. Twilight, Luna and Rainbow Dash weren't sure if they should accept, but they did after they thought about it. I'm worried about Apple Bloom, Pinkie and Rarity. They need medical and psychiatric help urgently.

**Day 50:** I paid a huge amount of money to the best veterinarian I know, mostly for keeping his mouth shut. He says all the six ponies can be healed physically, but there's no guarantee of a total psychiatric heal for them. I hope they're all safe now that they're in the city being incognito.

**Day 54:** To avoid any suspicion I gave my last reports to Commander Edward. After he read everything, he rose from his chair and said with a big smile on his face: "You're indeed the best on this. I'm glad those stupid ponies are dead now. You've earned und great promotion for being an important part of this invasion. Who knows, maybe this land will have your name on it". He laughed, opened a bottle of vodka and drank it fast. I was about to pull my weapon and kill him like a dog, but I had to contain. I swear he will pay for what he's done

**Day 57:** Commander Edward ordered me to lead a "cleaning commando"; a group of elite soldiers specialized on killing walkers. Life is sometimes cruel: my first objective was Ponyville. It wasn't easy at all to shoot at the undead ponies whom were once my friends. Luckily, the "project walker" was designed to last no longer than a month. I'm glad most of the walkers were just puking blood on the floor and not attacking anymore. Most of them were already dead from starvation.

**Day 62:** The commando is really fast. They clean at least three villages each day. Mostly because of an experimental weapon nicknamed "the bell". I've never seen a lightning gun before and it only kills the undead. I'm amazed and intrigued at the same time. Was it designed for killing walkers only? and if that so, then how did they know we'd need to kill them?

**Day 65:** something wonderful happened today. I found another survivor while we were cleaning Canterlot: Sweetie Belle- She is still alive, but she's badly hurt and full of fear. I found her in the basement of the city council. I hid her from my team as Edward ordered them to clear every trace of ponykind regardless if they're alive or dead. At least they don't question my orders so it was easier for me to hide her. She's safe now, but she still needs medical attention.

**Day 66:** The filly is safe now. I found out the medic of the team never agreed with Edward's decisions. He agreed to take care of her while we clean the last villages.

**Day 67:** Finally every piece of land is clean and ready to be populated again. The commander is happy, but I'm not. I discovered the project "walker" was prohibited a year ago. Now I know how to make Edward pay for the massacre he made.

**Day 72:** The Interpol broke through the HQ. They arrested Edward under the charges of using forbidden weapons and were planning to execute him, but I suggested them not to do that. I want him to suffer for the rest of his days in the Gulag.

**Day 74:** Because of the fact I got promoted due to my services, my partners threw a party for me. I feel sad and nostalgic each time I remember Pinkie's parties, but I won't let my partners know. As a Commander, I can make important decisions now. I know perfectly what to do.

**Epilogue**

**Day 87:** Too many things have happened and I was so busy I didn't have time to write them down in my memories. First, I ordered that Canterlot and Ponyville won't be on our possession for the only reason to honor and respect the memory of the fallen ponies. Second, the veterinarian successfully healed Twilight, Luna, Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom; but he couldn't do much on Rarity and Pinkie. They're still traumatized. He's afraid it could be irreversible.

**Day 92:** Who would have thought unicorns had the ability to repopulate a land? Twilight and Luna told me they have that natural skill, but it will take some time (one foal or filly each week per unicorn). As a commander, I convinced my leaders to return Canterlot to the ponies so they would have a place to live free.

**Day 95:** I had an unexpected visit today: it was Rainbow Dash. She shyly asked me if she could form and lead a new generation of elite ponies like the Wonderbolts. At first I didn't understand, but then I remembered it was her biggest dream to become a Wonderbolt. I smiled and I told her she can and will form a new generation in honor of the fallen ones. She hugged me and said with a tear in her eye: "thank you. I will be the fastest flier and I will always remember and honor the Wonderbolts". She plans to call the new elite group "The Lightning Bolts".

**Day 100:** The first ponies were born (artificially), it was a foal and a filly. The foal was named Peacebringer (in honor of the new era of peace that will last for long) and the filly Skylight (in honor of the fallen princess Celestia). They're the first of many ponies who will form a new generation; a generation that won't suffer under the atrocities of war and genocide.

**Day 104:** Twilight found the reports I hid in the room I used to sleep during my stay in Ponyville. I'm surprised she's not upset. She's even happy there's a source of what happened so It could be told to the future generations of ponies and humans, hoping it won't happen again. I differ; all I want to do is to bury those memories and forget them forever.

**Day 108:** I went to see the ponies who were still under medical treatment. As always, I wrote down notes about their medical condition:

-Rarity: After learning her sister was still alive she only wanted to see her. The medic who was tending Sweetie Belle immediately brought her. Their encounter after days of suffering was just as I expected: Rarity now has her emotions back. They hugged and they cried with happiness. Now she looks forward to make dresses for everypony.

-Pinkie Pie: She never recovered. She's not happy anymore, she's not even angry. She's calmed, like if she was a mannequin. When she saw me she only said "why did you do this to me? Why is my fate always like that? What did I do to you? Was it because of the cupcakes? Or was it because of my randomness?" After that she started to laugh maniacally. Twilight mentioned she was breaking the fourth wall again. I didn't understand anything she said, and I doubt Pinkie will return to normal. All I know is she will spend the rest of her days on the asylum.

**Day 115:** I still can't believe all those events happened in such a short time. Fortunately, the worst has happened and things are returning to normal. I'm planning to gradually return all the lands taken to the ponies. I will do everything I can to undo all those atrocities occurred during the last months. I guess this is my last entry on those memories because I feel everything will be peaceful and normal for a long time. But there's still a question I keep wondering: where did Fluttershy go? She wasn't among the deceased or the survivors. Did she find another land far away from here? Or did she have a unique skill no one ever knew? I guess it will remain as a mystery for me.

_**The end**_

Author's note: It's time to play a game: Find all references to the Call of Duty's zombie mode and some from multiplayer mode. I'll help you with the first one: The Commander's name makes a reference to a main character on zombie mode, but which one?. Good luck and have fun.


End file.
